Dr House In: Cuddy Buddy
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Dr. House finally tells Cuddy about his feelings.


Dr. House in: Cutty Butty Cuddy Buddy

A/n; my First romancer story.

it was valentines day at the hospital. dr haus waited in his office and shit, he was waiting for his best friend

Cuddy to come in. she came in.

'hi dr house what the fuck is up?"

house said nothing, he just took his pants off til he was waring nothing but his boxers and his doctor shirt.

"what the fuck yo doin?

house put his hand on her mouth.

'sssshhhh bitch, i gotta song for you"

dr house got out his acoostick guitar out and turned a radio on and put an autodune fucking thing in his

mouth. he opened his mouth wide and smiled while his mouth was open wide. he was happy.

"wow this is cool" Cuddy said. this was very romantic

house sanged this to her.

"Oh, oh

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

It's late night and I'm thinkin' of some thick thighs to get in

Sittin' by the phone for a call for the weekend

Phone rings maybe it's some cut on the late tip

Tryna get my jimmy wet from her tongue and her lips

So I picked up (hello) What's up who could this be

(Baby it's monique a real freak out of zone 3)

What's really good in the hood with your fine ass

I'm tryin grip ass and pull hair from the back fast

Won't you come over so we can get this thing poppin'

Cause when you hit the door only thing is panties droppin'

So fuck with ya boy cause I'm right down in Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

Things could be better if you bring through some royal crown

Oh, oh

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

When I stepped up to her hey I knew it was on

She said she had a man but he was at home

But she still put her number yep in my phone

Told me to give her a call when I got home

When I called her I told her like this

I don't want to be your man but we can be cut friends

So come on over I got it all laid out

We can have a couple of drinks and freak all over the house

When she came to the door I already knew it was her

Knock knock come on in I'm just gagoher

I like your outfit baby but lose that shirt

Lose that shirt toss that bra throw those draws

Before you knew it we were freakin' in the hall

Nice round ass I was grippin' it all

I like the way she threw me up against the wall

Then went down on me start lickin' my balls

I'm like this is how life should be, it's goin' down

She got her legs wide I'm inside she's screamin' out while suckin them thick thighs

I'm about to skeet on her

Baby turn around

Let Dr House take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

Oh, oh

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

Lookin' at you got me wantin' to do somethin' freaky to ya

Say you need a sex doctor in ya life to keep it kinky for ya

Cause all you gotta do is keep it G and I'll give it to ya

Come through in the middle of the night and I'll be here for ya

Just relax let me free your mind and take you out of space

And if we got on clothes then after that then we out of place

Where you tryna go, let me know

What's your fantasy

Is it on the beach or on top of the balcony

Shawty you can ride with me

Roll it up get high with me

And when it's time to go to roll you ain't scared to die for me

Spread your wings and fly with me

Go for a cut high with me

I know it's kind of late but damn baby come on ride for me

Oh, oh

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

You can be my cutty cutty buddy,

Fo' sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I'm gonna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

Oh, Oh

You can be my Cuddy, Cuddy buddy,

Fo' Sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I Wanna take you to Doctor Love Town

You can be my Cuddy, Cuddy buddy,

Fo' Sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

Girl if you need this here,

Call me don't have no fear,

I wanna (love you dowon la, la love you down)

Lay nice and lovey dovey

Someone that'll lova love me

She's something like a friend,

Call her my Cuddy buddy

Even though she got a man,

She already known the plan,

She already known the deal,

So what the bid-ness is?

Even though she (got a man)

She already (Known the plan)

She already known the deal, known the deal

Known the deal, known the deal

Even though I'm chubby (chubby)

Your chick

She loves me (loves me)

She might be with you now but

She's still thinking of me,

Yall out there makin love

I couldn't make em love me

In the back of the lap with it

Just ... that!

Oh, Oh

You can be my Cuddy, Cuddy buddy,

Fo' Sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I Wanna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

Young Heezy Housey baby!

See I can be her man and

She can be my girl

But we do it like its

The end of the world, ya digg

We have relations like

I'm king to the girl

I make her hollar like when

Mama brought her into the world

Like I'll let him buy you dinner tonight

Then at the end of the night,

You'll be my dinner tonight

You see he dark, you always dim in his lights

And that girl wanna shine

I bring her into the light

Wa la!

I become her Doctor and I swear

That thing feel like la, la, la

And since he feed her lies,

I'll be her dessert on the side

Oh, Oh

You can be my Cuddy, Cuddy buddy,

Fo' Sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I Wanna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town

How u do ur lips like that,

Move ur hips like that

Work ur ass like that?

Why u make noise like that

Move slow like that

Fuck fast like that?

Baby I ain't gon lie to you

We so sexually compatible

How I thrill myself,

I could kill myself

When I feel myself

You could be Cuddy buddy,

Nibble on my nutty buddy

While we do some freaky things

wit the lights on

Touching on you while

I'm listening to while fucking you

Hugging on you while fucking you

I'm listening to Dr. House singing love songs

Then as soon as we got in the sac

I can hit it in the back of the lack of

A fifth of the yac like

It's the middle of the night yall got into a fight,

Now your mad with your feelings hurt

Girl let me buy you a drink, please,

Tell me what you think,

Right before I get up in them shirt (Skeet, skeet)

Pull up in the lack truck (beep, beep)

Be shorty back up (feed me)

If your man after he full time,

Girl I'll be the bad girl

Cuz I'm your Cuddy buddy

c-c-c-Cuddy buddy

c-c-c-Cuddy buddy

Soon as he fell asleep

Soon as he fell asleep

She on her way to love me

She knows that I (got that wood),

And she knows that my (sex is good)

We can do it on the bed or the floor

Cuz you know that I keep it hood

She knows that I (got that wood),

And she knows that my (sex is good)

We can do it on the bed or the floor,

Let me Know

Oh, Oh

You can be my Cuddy, Cuddy buddy,

Fo' Sho' you can ride with me

Girl don't act like you don't already know,

Act like you don't see

We can get it on the bed or the floor,

Don't matter to me girl

I wanna take you to Oh, Oh Doctor Love Town town. "

house licked his guitar and put it down.

"well what did you think" he siad with a big fuckin grin on his fucking face.

"it was...house...itwas...shit...but itwas good. i love you" she kissed him on the chin hard.

"cuddy...will u marry me?" house said as he got on his knee.

"no...yes...no...yes...maybe." cuddy said.

"WHAT!" house said. he started to cry. and fell down. he kicked around and crapped his pants. he started to

bang his fistss against the floor.

"house! I was kidding!" cuddy said as she hugged house.

"what?" dr hose said.

"house! I was kidding! house!" cuddy said as she hugged house.

"ok' house said as he hugged cuddy.

The end 3

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY


End file.
